


Free Kissing Zone

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's a lot of kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sappy, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny liked kissing Rafael. A lot.





	Free Kissing Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).



> Maxi and I challenged each other to write 1k of barisi making out, so here you go! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Sonny liked kissing Rafael. A lot.

He loved how responsive he was, the nice little noises he made. He loved how warm he was, the way he smelled, feeling Rafael’s hand in his hair.

Sometimes the kissing led to sex, of course. He was only human and Rafael was most definitely the most attractive man he had ever seen. But sometimes they’d make out on the couch for what felt hours on end, until their lips were red and sore, then they’d lay down and cuddle while watching Netflix.

It bothered Sonny sometimes that he wasn’t free to kiss Rafael whenever and wherever he wanted. Sometimes he just looked so good in court, Sonny wanted to swoop in, grab him and kiss him.

So of course he had to make up for it at home, a safe kissing zone.

That day especially Sonny was dying to plant one on Rafael the whole day. He was wearing Sonny’s favorite suit, and he kept hitting the curve balls Rita was throwing him out of the park at their motions hearing.

When he showed up at the 16th for a briefing later, he kept popping little salted pretzels into his mouth. It was awfully distracting.

Sonny couldn’t be blamed for his itching need to kiss him.

Rafael was in the shower when he got home, and Sonny smiled when he heard the soft music playing and the candles lit around the apartment. A couple of them were scented, and the place smelled warm and homey.

He walked into their bedroom and took off his suit jacket, belt, shoes and socks, putting everything into its designated space like Rafael always asked him to. His gun, holster and badge went into his drawer.

Sonny unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom.

Through the crack in the door he could see Rafael rising shampoo out of his hair and mouthing along to the lyrics of the song that was playing.

He shrugged off his shirt and pushed the door open. “Hey, Raf. You mind if I join you?”

Rafael opened his eyes and stepped out of the water to look at Sonny, smiling. “Sure. Just close the door quickly, you’ll let the warm air out.”

Sonny chuckled and did as he was told, undoing his pants next, pulling them down along with his boxers in one swoop. Rafael watched him, the hot water falling down his back.

Sonny thought he looked delicious to the point of biting with the water running over his body and the warm steam making him look all soft and pink.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day,” he told Rafael, giving him a lopsided smiled as he got into the shower with him.

Without even waiting for a reply, Sonny wrapped an arm around Rafael’s waist and pulled him closer to himself, away from the water, and kissed him.

Rafael’s entire body was slick, and his mouth was no exception. Sonny let out an involuntary sigh at the much needed contact, feeling Rafael’s lips pressing back against his slowly, lazily. It was intoxicating, feeling Rafael’s response to him.

It made it downright impossible to pull back. Not that he was planning to, anyway.

Reaching behind Rafael blindly, he shut the water off and pushed his boyfriend against the wet tiles, his warm, slick body feeling like heaven against Sonny’s.

He impatiently dipped his tongue into Rafael’s mouth, using his height as an advantage, coaxing Rafael’s tongue out so they could meet in a delicious dance that made Rafael hum approvingly.

Sonny felt Rafael’s hand run up his back into his hair, his wet hand tangling into Sonny’s dry strands and pulling him closer slightly.

Sonny groaned, pressing his lips into Rafael’s harder, pushing his tongue back so he could lick deeply into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth and making the ADA moan appreciatively.

Slowly, he ran his free hand up Rafael’s side, curling it around his back, up to his shoulder blades and pressing their chests together, his tongue licking deeper and deeper into Rafael’s mouth the whole time.

At this point, Sonny felt like he was going to lose his mind with the way Rafael kept letting out little sighs, hums and moans, but he couldn’t get enough of it, so he pulled away only to dive into Rafael’s neck, licking away drops of water and chasing his familiar taste.

Now with his mouth free, Rafael’s noises echoed freely around the bathroom, and Sonny smiled as he nipped along his jaw, up to his earlobe. He pulled it into his mouth with his tongue and bit into it softly, repeating the motion when Rafael groaned.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Sonny whispered into his ear. “You looked so good in court. So confident, so sexy.”

He pressed quick kisses down his neck, his shoulder, sucking and biting into his pulse point when he found it. Rafael moaned a little louder, his body arching into Sonny as he soothed the skin with long licks and open mouthed kisses.

Rafael’s skin felt warm, soft and pliant under his lips, and Sonny wanted to eat him whole.

“Come back here,” Rafael demanded, his voice low and breathy.

Sonny went back to kissing him instantly, their lips now puffy and red, sliding together perfectly, softly. He went maddeningly slow, and felt Rafael licking along his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. It was his favorite thing to do, licking and nipping Sonny’s bottom lip.

So he let him get his fill for a moment, humming his appreciation when Rafael’s bit into it. He was sure his lips looked red by now, and Rafael loved it.

The hand that was in Sonny’s hair disappear so the ADA could frame his face with both hands and hold him in place. Rafael pulled back, his eyes dazed as he took in the appearance of Sonny’s thoroughly kissed lips. He ran a thumb over his bottom lip slowly, almost soothingly, but then he leaned in again and kissed Sonny roughly.

It was Sonny’s turn to moan, feeling dizzy as Rafael’s tongue delved into his mouth hungrily.

Rafael always told him that of all the partners he’d had, Sonny was the one who liked kissing the most. Needless to say Sonny wore that badge with pride. Especially now that Rafael seemed to have found a particular liking to it too, even if didn’t lead anywhere.

He smiled when Rafael pulled away, but it fell into an expression of delighted surprise when he felt Rafael’s mouth on his collarbone. Sonny let of a long sigh, running a hand up Rafael’s neck into his wet hair to encourage his ministrations, but not pushing him.

His boyfriend’s hand came up to his pecs, caressing him with slow strokes, his fingers grazing his nipples from time to time and making Sonny hiss. His lips felt hot, but when he ran a tongue up Sonny’s Adam’s apple it truly felt like a furnace, and he shuddered slightly, subconsciously leaning closer to Rafael.

Sonny felt Rafael smile as kissed along his shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw, until he found his mouth again and claimed his lips in another slow kiss, prodding and licking his tongue with lazy affection. Sonny felt he was slowing down, effectively bringing them back into reality.

Their tongues touched softly now, timidly, almost as if they were saying goodbye, and their mouths closed around each other. Sonny pressed quick, chaste kisses to Rafael’s lips, one, two, three, four, then kept it going to his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his temples, and forehead, until he heard Rafael giggle.

Rafael placed one last, hard and long, kiss on his lips before he pulled back.

Sonny smiled at the dazed look on his boyfriend’s face, his eyelids hooded and green eyes sparkling. “I really needed that,” he whispered, content as Rafael nuzzled his neck with a little satisfied sigh.

“You haven’t even showered yet, how do you smell so good?,” he asked against Sonny’s skin, hugging him by the waist and pressing closer.

Sonny smiled, hugging Rafael’s shoulders. “I believe it’s the cologne my boyfriend got me for Valentine’s Day.”

“He has great taste,” Rafael hummed, breathing Sonny in.

“Of course he does,” Sonny smirked. “Have you _seen me?_ ”

Rafael chuckled, and Sonny felt the vibration on his neck, but the ADA didn’t pull away. Instead, one of his hands went down to pat Sonny on the ass playfully. “I’ve gotten an eyeful once or twice, yes.”

“More like a hundred times, but okay,” he smiled. “Do you want me to wash your back?”

If possible, Rafael pressed his face even deeper into Sonny’s neck. “Can you do it like this? I’m comfy here.”

Sonny felt like his heart was about to burst open and he felt like kissing his Rafael again, but didn’t want to dislodge him from the clearly loved position, so he turned his head slightly and kissed his hair.

He reached for the shower knob and turned the water back on, grabbing the soap without moving Rafael too much. As Sonny slowly slathered his back, Rafael pressed grateful kisses into his neck.

Thank God for free kissing zones.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are just as nice as barisi kissing, so don't forget to leave some <3


End file.
